Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is one of the "true" main characters from the Family Guy universe alongside Stewie Griffin. He is a talking dog who is one of the likable heroes of all time except in some episodes where he really comes off like a real asshole, Especially in Herpes the Love Sore where he gave Stewie and Chris herpes purposefully and treated it as no big deal. The Wrath of God of War Brian thought he was dead however he is brought back to life by Lord Death, though Brian likes bones, Lord Death then hits him with his "Death Chop" Brian apologies. Lord Death then decided to send Brian to help the heroes to save the Multi-Universe. Meister of War TBA Blackpool TBA Blue Flare TBA The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Brain is a resident of Hell for his crimes of lust, manipulation, and being an atheist. As a result, he spends eternity trapped in a tombstone in the Heresy ring. Much like Peter, Lois, Glen, Mr. Herbert, Bonnie, and Carter, he also died during the Quahog raids. It turned out that he ended up here since he was known as an atheist and obsessed with fornicating many women, even a transsexual. He always had the bad luck of never getting laid properly, and he was known for being a horrible writer as well as a hateful father to his human son, Dylan. In addition, he was also the carrier for herpes in which he deliberately spread the disease, even to Stewie, without being aware and trying to treat it. In addition the protestors have had it with his cruel nature towards others, even his close friends, and labelled him as the textbook definition of a sociopath. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Likable Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Big Goods Category:Dogs Category:Non Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:The Fox Family Category:Anti Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Animals Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Pets Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Helper Squad Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters who Drink Alcohol Category:Feminists Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Macfarlane Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Characters that hail from the Family Guy Universe Category:Partner Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Characters The4everreival is Neutral towards Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters The4everreival used to Love Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Animated characters Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Villains Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls